


Snake Charmer

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi is in love, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dorks, Drabble, Hufflepuff Pride, Kuroko is oblivious, M/M, and curious, morizuki more like background ship, obligatory au but not as expected, some bad puns going on, they're trying to be good sempai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Who could have ever imagined, a Badger pinning after a Snake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Talking headcanons with other always brings forth good things.  
> It's Hufflepuff!Akashi and Slytherin!Kuroko!!!  
> This goes to all the Cutiepuffs (I call that my HUfflepuff friends) out there! You're amazing people! Keep it up!
> 
> The quality is far from being up to my standards and I apologise for that.

 

Starting his third year at Hogwarts, Kuroko Tetsuya has anything his mind but romance. He could if he wanted, but he believed he was still too young for it.

Luck wasn't on his side, and for goodness sake, he just entered the castle!

"It's obvious Kuroko plays Quiddich, because he's a _Keeper_."

Kuroko sighs, because this is absolutely ridiculous. "Akashi-san should be more careful with his opponents. He should know I play Chaser, not Keeper." It was strange, why was the redhead being like that these past few weeks?

Akashi just smiles and waves, leaving him again to join his friends in the Hufflepuff table.

 

"So? How did it go?"

"Not well, Moriyama-sempai." the redhead replies with a sigh.

"You should have gone with the Felix Felicis one!"

"Do you think so, Izuki-sempai?"

Moriyama nods, while holding Izuki's hand. "Yes. If it doesn't work as well, we'll give you another."

"By the way, Izuki-sempai, you promised."

"Ah! Of course! I nearly forgot that you purebloods don't know about **_memes_**."

 

-//-

 

"All I'm saying, Takao-kun, I can't figure out Akashi-kun at all. How do you deal with Midorima-kun?"

Takao lets out a chuckle, trying to be quiet in the library. "Shin-chan is just a tsundere. Akashi, on the other hand, sounds like his being really forward with his intentions."

 That moment, Akashi enters the library, and approaches them, ignoring the dark-haired Slytherin. "Kuroko must be Felix Felicis, because he's all the luck I need."

Takao erupts in a mad laughter, resulting to getting them kicked out of the library.

"He likes you, you know." he mutters when he thinks the redhead is out of earshot."Akashi, I mean."

"How can you be so sure?"

Moriyama-san from Ravenclaw apparently used lines like that to Izuki-san from Hufflepuff. It worked, since they're together now."

Kuroko is silent for a moment.

"You like him too Tetchan. You should act on it."

"Maybe I will."

**Author's Note:**

> They got together on the terms that Akashi would never use puns and pickup lines again.


End file.
